Fading Lights
by MagicRoe
Summary: A young witch by the name of Aurora Grace arrives at Hogwarts but upon discovering unusual powers, will she put Harry in a more vulnerable sport for Voldemort? (prelude to my other HP fic)
1. A Cat- Eyed Girl

**Ok so this is my first fic.**

**Let me know what I should do, reviews please!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, just my OC**

* * *

><p>Aurora Grace always knew the she was different.<p>

Life in England was hard, especially since she lived in an orphanage. Kept in a room with padded walls and six locks on the door, she was considered dangerous, insane, and completely mental.

Over the hundreds of doctor's and specialists that had visited her, a peculiar man by the name of Professor Dumbledore was the only person to approach her.

"Who are you?" Aurora's voice was dreamy and soft and did have a tone of dottiness about it.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore. I've come to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?" Dumbledore's tone was light with a tinge of curiosity.

"You know, you're the only person who's come this close. Everyone stays by the door. Doors are nice. They open things." Aurora said distantly. Dumbledore looked curiously at her.

"May I ask how you came to be here?" Dumbledore gestured to the room. Aurora looked sadly at him for a minute and then launched into speech.

"I've been here since I was five, I suppose. A lady found me in a gutter outside a pub. The Leaky Cauldron I think it was." She nodded, confirming the location. A flicker of emotion passed Dumbledore's face, but it quickly returned to its impassive expression. "I kept telling the woman that there was a pub there, but she just looked at me like I was mental and told me it was just an abandoned building. She said I was a strange girl and kept going on about how my eyes were gold and looked like a cat's." she gave an insane smile.

"They are like a cat's you know. I can look in the mirror once every day. I can see things to things that other people can't. That's why I have cat eyes." Her head lolled back and the lights glinted in her eyes, throwing them into relief. They were indeed gold and the pupils were vertical slits. "She said my hair was a mess but I guess my hair can be curious. I was practically bald. Someone had shaved my head and taken all my hair. Right when we got to the orphanage, a bunch of ladies took me to the hospital wing and were haggling over me. I do think I had phenomena and a large amount of scars. But it was my hair they were worried about. It grew two feet since I had arrived and was still growing. They kept cutting it and cutting it. But it always grew back. And every time they cut it, it pained me. It was pain like I had never felt, ripping me apart. I won't let them now." She said gesturing towards the piles of hair around the floor.

Dumbledore looked extremely intrigued.

"I screamed at night when I slept and talked to myself. I made things move without me touching them and one time I even made Bobby Jameson float up to the ceiling. I could hurt people. If I wanted to. Strange things happen. I see things through my cat eyes. Flying keys, oh yes. You have to grab the right one you know. To unlock the door." Aurora whispered.

Dumbledore was staring at her intently. "You have a mother, you know. She's waiting for you." Dumbledore said, and he took one of her tiny hands in his. "But you can only see her if you agree to come with me. I am a wizard you are a witch. For you to even be alive was dangerous."

"I am a witch, you are a wizard. Hogwarts is home and so is she." Aurora mumbled. Her eyes grew wide and her pupils grew dilated with fear. "If I'm to go with you…. You have to cut my hair." Dumbledore nodded and pulled out a pair of silver scissors. "No! No, you can't! No! Help! No, please!" Aurora screamed. No one seemed to hear except Dumbledore as he started cutting. Her screams were long and drawn out and Dumbledore flinched every time he cut. Finally, one last cut and Aurora's hair was now well above her shoulders.

"I am sorry. Truly, truly sorry. It pains me too. But where we are going, you cannot be recognized. There are some people we cannot trust these days." Aurora was panting, tears rolling down her face. "Now, can you keep your hair the way it is? Nice and short." Dumbledore asked. He took out a long thin stick of wood and tapped the chair that she was bound to and the chains dropped to the ground.

"This is my wand. You'll get one when we go to Diagon Alley." Dumbledore showed her "I can keep it under control as best I can. Best not get me too excited." Aurora gave him a weak smile. "Oh and I'll need you to wear this." Dumbledore said, pulling out a dark purple robe, similar to the one he wore.

"Muggle clothing will give away too much of where you've been and you after all, a witch." Dumbledore told her as he pulled the robe over her head. "Do you know about Hogwarts? You mentioned it earlier." Aurora shook her head.

"Hogwarts is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's where you learn to control your talents and not use them against others. You'll be in first year. The Hogwarts Express leaves tomorrow at 9:00. I'll get you a room at the Leaky Cauldron and I have a family that will help you get to the train." Dumbledore said leading her to the door. Aurora's eyes grew wider at the mention of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh yes. It is a real place but only those who are part of the magical world can see it. It leads to Diagon Alley where we will be getting your school supplies and wand."

Dumbledore tapped the door with his wand and it opened.

"So I am magic?" Aurora asked looking up at Dumbledore. He was very tall and thin and had a rather long white beard.

"Yes. You are magic. You have more magic, more powerful magic that I've seen in years for a girl your age." Dumbledore nodded. "May I ask where your shoes are?" He said inclining his head towards her feet. "Oh I don't need any. So I can leave? Just like that?" Aurora said her tone wondrous. "Just like that." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Are you sure you don't need any shoes? I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He asked. "No I'm fine. I don't like shoes. I need to be free." She replied, her step a bit livelier. "You will need to wear them at school." Dumbledore said opening the door.

"Mr. Dumbledore, sir. Where are you taking her? She's not to be out of her room. Completely bonkers you know. She could hurt someone." The headmistress of the orphanage, Ms. Turner grabbed Dumbledore's arm. "I think you will find that I can."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand a waved it across her face. Her face went blank and her eyes turned glassy. "Oh yes she may go. Good bye Gracie what's- the name." And with that she pushed them out and closed the door. "What's that you did with your wand to Ms. Turner? Can I learn to do it?" Aurora asked eagerly.

Her hair grew another two inches at her remark. "A little trick I learned from my Hogwarts days. I do recall you saying you'd try and keep your hair the way it is." Dumbledore chuckled, holding up the tips of her hair. "Oh, sorry." She blushed. "Come. We've got stuff to buy and places to be!" Dumbledore exclaimed. And with that he led her off into the busy streets of London

They made it to the Leaky Cauldron within the hour, which Aurora found passing by very slowly, with Dumbledore telling her all about the time he set the hangings around his bed in the dormitory at Hogwarts on fire and how he once bought 25 boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans just to get a vomit flavored one. She found the jelly bean one extremely funny.

"So they really are every flavored?" Aurora wondered aloud. Dumbledore nodded.

"It was one of my many achievements in food. One of my personal favorites is getting on to a chocolate frog card. Ah, now that was satisfying. I must say that I do collect the cards and I have a rather large amount of me." Dumbledore nodded, smiling. Aurora smiled back.

"Oh I can't wait to get my own wand. I want to learn lots of spells you know." She nodded. "Who's helping me get to the train and such?" Dumbledore paused before answering. "A very nice family by the name of the Grangers. They have one daughter. Hermione, I think. They are muggles and this experience is very new for them and only a few days ago they learned that Hermione was a witch. She is a very bright young child and I expect you two will become great friends. You may trust Miss Granger with most of your secrets, but be careful who else you befriend." Dumbledore leaned down so he was head to head with Aurora. She nodded, her expression sincere.

"Snakes are slippery and you can't trust them." She mumbled. "Ah here we are!" Dumbledore exclaimed. They were standing before a dark sooty building with a creaky sign hanging above the door. The Leaky Cauldron it read. "Ready?" Dumbledore asked her. She took a deep breath and nodded.

Dumbledore opened the door to reveal a cozy pub with a merry fire blazing in the corner and a strange variety of people strewn about the place.

The bar tender turned and spotted Dumbledore at the entrance. "Albus! What a surprise! I didn't know you'd be coming!"

The bar tender's exclamation turned heads and then all at once people were coming up to them and greeting them. Clearly Albus Dumbledore was a very famous person.

Aurora hid behind him and peeked around him every once in a while. After about ten minutes of this, Aurora was starting to get tired. She peeked out one more time to see if there were still people. She quickly hid back behind Dumbledore, but not before a young man had spotted her. "Hello. What's your name?" He said softly crouching down in front of her. "Aurora Grace." She whispered shyly.

"Amazing. That is a very fitting name. I'm Edward Beckett." Dumbledore turned around when he heard Edward say his name. "Ah yes. Edward Beckett. What a coincidence to see you here. I thought you were enjoying your time in Azkaban." Dumbledore's expression grew serious. "Albus, I would've never ever had spent the rest of my year in there. You know that perfectly well. What I am wondering right now is where you found her." Edward's voice punctuated on the last word and he pointed at Aurora. The people around them gasped.

Dumbledore drew her closer to him and she tried to hide herself in the folds of his robes. "I must say, I did not know of her existence until yesterday and the condition she was living in. Once I heard I set out to find her and now I am greatly pleased that I got her out of there, now that I have been there myself." Dumbledore said. His voice was calm and even. "It was dangerous for you to do that. Especially since You-Know-Who." Edward said.

His face was impassive but his eyes were cold and dark. "We'll be out of your way Mr. Beckett. Miss Grace and I have some business to attend to." And with that he swept away, towards the back of the room.

"I apologize for that Aurora. Edward Beckett is someone you want to watch out for." He said quietly, opening the door.

"But he seemed so nice." She whispered. "I can assure you, he is someone you do not want to know well. Here we are." Dumbledore stopped in front of a brick wall and took out is wand. "This is just the rubbish alley." Aurora said skeptically. "But this is no normal alley."

He tapped the wall four times on four different bricks. Right when he tapped the last brick, the wall pulled apart and revealed a whole road of colorful shops bustling with all manners of people. There were candy shops, book stores, potion shops, animal shops, sports shops and clothing shops. But these were no normal shops. The animal shops sold owls, rats and ferrets and the sports shops sold brooms and jerseys and other strange stuff that wasn't usually at normal stores.

"Well, I think the first place we should go is to Madam Malkin's to get your robes fitted for school." Dumbledore said, leading her farther down the busy rode.

They stopped in front of a brightly colored shop with models wearing fancy elaborate robes in the windows.

They stepped inside and were greeted by a plump woman wearing glasses with a pincushion on her wrist.

"Dumbledore, what a surprise!" She exclaimed. "Yes, we'll be needing some new Hogwarts robes for Aurora." Dumbledore said pleasantly. "We?" Madam Malkin asked. "Oh! Who are you?" she said politely as Dumbledore nudged Aurora forward.

"I- I'm Aurora. I'll be in my first year at Hogwarts." She told the plump woman.

Madam Malkin looked at Dumbledore curiously. He nodded. "Okay then! Let's get started. Up here please." Madam guided her up to a stool in front of a mirror. Aurora was pleased to see that she had been successful in restraining the growth of her hair. Madam Malkin went to work immediately while Dumbledore sat and chatted with an old witch.

In no less than twenty minutes, Madam Malkin was finished with her robes, which were black and had the Hogwarts crest on the chest.

"There you go! Have a nice day Albus!" She waved as they left the shop. "Where would you like to go next? Flourish and Blotts? Yes I do suppose we need to go there. You need defense against the dark arts books, your potion books, transfiguration, herbology, History of magic, and charms." Dumbledore ticked off on his fingers. Aurora was stunned at how many subjects she was to be taking. Most of them didn't even sound normal.

Dumbledore seemed to be talking to himself rather than her. She tugged on his robes. "Hmm? Oh, yes?" "Umm, I was just wondering when I could get my wand." Aurora said nervously, twisting her robes.

"Oh certainly! We'll go and get it right after we grab your books. Molly! How pleasant seeing you here!" Dumbledore greeted a woman with fiery red hair and five other kids trailing behind her.

"Albus! Oh my, I didn't expect you to be here! Just finishing up the shopping. Very last minute you know. Fred and George wrecked the house and put a spell on the garden. Took weeks to repair. I just hope we make the train tomorrow, its Ron's first year." Molly ruffled the hair of a lanky boy with freckles.

When Aurora saw all the children behind her she immediately hid behind Dumbledore. But the strange fat lady spotted her. "And who is this?" She asked gently. Dumbledore pulled Aurora forward. All the kids behind Molly stopped playing to stare.

"This is Aurora Grace. She'll be in her first year too." Dumbledore said.

"Aurora, this is Mrs. Weasley and her children." Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at her. "This is Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny." She said indicating to the children behind her. Percy smiled, Fred and George who were identical down to the last freckle, waved and Ron just stared at her. The girl, Ginny hid behind her mother.

"You and Ron are going to be in the first year together! Oh I do hope you to become friends. Well, nice seeing you Albus. I hope you're well!" she said, already walking away. They were soon swallowed by the crowd. They entered a packed Flourish and Blotts and found all the nessicary books without difficulty. They arrived at Ollivander's Wand Shop laden with bags.

"Ollivander is a brilliant wand maker and one of the most well praised in England. Ready?" Dumbledore said quietly. She nodded. This would prove she was really a witch and she was different.

Aurora stepped gingerly into the dark shop. It was musty and smelled of wood.

"Hello? Ollivander?" Dumbledore called out softly. "Yes? Oh it's you Albus. I was wondering when you would stop by to see me. It's been a while; I was starting to wonder were you were." Ollivander said in a frail voice.

He was a wrinkled man with large pale eyes and fuzzy hair. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. "And who is this? I don't remember you mentioning anyone." He said peering at her. "Aurora, meet Mr. Ollivander. My friend, this is Aurora Grace. She's the one I've been looking for." Dumbledore said in a low voice. Ollivander's eyes widened.

"Oh and Harry will be stopping by tomorrow too." If possible, his eyes grew wider. "Oh my. I presume you need a wand?" he asked Aurora. She nodded vigorously, her hair growing another inch. If Ollivander noticed it, he didn't say anything about it.

"Right this way! I must say, you caught me a bit off guard. No problem though, I always love finding new wands! Ah and the memories! The memories that these wands hold are just magnificent! What'll it be?" Ollivander babbled as Aurora followed him, weaving through shelves pack with long thin boxes. "Here we are! Oh I remember this one, might not be right for you but it's a beautiful make." He said handing her a thin wand.

"Well? Give it a flick!" he said eagerly. She waved it upwards and a large bang emitted from it, making several boxes tumble from their shelves. "No, no not the right one." Ollivander snatched the wand from her and placed it back in its box and back onto the shelf.

They tried several wands before they came to the perfect one, unicorn hair and chestnut wood. "Yes, very suiting if I may say so myself." Aurora paid for the wand and left the shop with Dumbledore, immensely overjoyed.

"Would you like some ice cream before we head back to the inn? Florence Fourtescure's place has the most amazing ice cream flavors. I think you will find it to your liking." Dumbledore looked fondly over at the brightly colored parlor.

The day went by quickly, meeting new people, trying strange new foods and such. By the time Aurora got to her room in the Leaky Caldron she was exhausted and excited for Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>so that was the first chapter<strong>

**a bit long, i know. But the others get shorter soooo**

**I will try and post as often as i can ;)**


	2. Platform 9 34th's

**Hope you like this chapter and please review!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, just my OC**

* * *

><p>Aurora was woken early by Tom, the bar tenderinn keeper.

She was trembling with excitement and ad packed her trunk in mere minutes. Now the only thing left to do was wait. She looked out the window of her room to the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, which was already bustling with witches and wizards. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she looked down at her hair, which had grown immensely since Dumbledore had cut it yesterday.

Aurora sighed and opened her trunk. While in Diagon Alley with Dumbledore, he had bought her a long silver pair of scissors just like the ones he had used yesterday.

"You'll need these. You're strong enough." He had told her in his comforting wise voice.

She took a deep breath and held her golden locks at arm's length. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to scream.

Aurora shut her eyes tight and cut.

After a large breakfast, Aurora was feeling considerably better.

She was excited to meet Hermione and she had eagerly been reading her spell books and was fascinated by it all. She was having an exciting conversation with an old warlock about wizard politics, Cornelius Fudge had just been appointed Minister of Magic.

"So, I can't do magic outside of school or else I'll go to prison?" Aurora was running this over in her head, she was glad she didn't try out those spells.

"Not till your seventeen. But they won't throw you in jail, they'll just give you a bit of a warning and then after that you could be expelled." He chuckled.

"Expelled? But I don't want to be expelled!'' she cried.

"Well then, don't do magic outside of school. You'll see one you're at Hogwarts. It's a brilliant place and Dumbledore, he know what he's doing. Best wizard I've ever seen." He told her, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh. Good." She sighed.

"Miss Grace?" A young wizard wearing a cap beckoned her over. "I'm to take you to Kings Cross. Are you ready?" He asked nicely.

"Oh yes, um let me go grab my stuff." She got up from the table, shook the old warlock's hand, grabbed a biscuit, and dashed up the stairs.

"Do you need help carrying it all?" the young wizard called after her. "Yes please!" she yelled back.

In short, the room was messy for only being there two days. Her medium-ish black owl hooted as she walked in. Her new trunk laid open on the floor with its contents half packed. She went quickly, neatly stacking things into her trunk, folding, and stuffing. In three minutes flat everything was packed up and neat and she was hauling her trunk down the staircase.

The young wizard rushed over and took it from her with ease. "If you'll follow me." He told her, looking back. "Mmhm." She skipped out behind him.

It was finally time to go to Hogwarts.

She had butterflies in her stomach as she thought about what it would be like.

What Hermione would be like. She was eager to meet her. Aurora had a faint memory of Hogwarts, probably as a baby.

It was during the summer, and there was a lake and a forest. The lake glimmered as small waves lapped the sandy beach. She remembered wanting to go into the lake, struggling against the arms that held her tight. She turned to look at who belonged to the arms, and she saw a face streaked with tears, eyes identical to hers. And then it was gone.

"Are you alright miss?" She was in a roomy car on her way to Hogwarts. Not there. And she wasn't a baby.

"Yes. I'm fine thank you." She said wiping her eyes.

"What's your name?" She could see him smile in the mirror.

"Frost, Miss. Frost Que."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. You know what?"

"What's that miss?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts." She was smiling broadly now.

"I know that miss." Frost smiled back.

"Also, I like you."

"Thank you miss. I like you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Time for the train!<strong>


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Off to Hogwarts!**

* * *

><p>"We're here miss." Frost said, pulling the car up in front of the station.<p>

"You don't have to call me miss. My name is Aurora. But thank you anyways." She slid out of the car and surveyed the grand station before her.

"I'll get your stuff for you." Frost replied jumping out of the car after her.

"Thanks." Aurora had already spotted the small family, standing uncertainly by the entrance.

"Here you are." Frost set her trunk down on a trolley and placed her owl on top.

"How old are you, Frost?" Aurora asked, turning to him.

"I'll be twenty in a month." He smiled at her.

"So you were at Hogwarts?" she asked, smiling back.

"Yup. Best Head Boy Hufflepuff house has ever seen. You'll have fun, believe me." Frost said winking at her.

"Thank you Frost." Aurora whispered. And then she hugged him.

Even though she only came up to his waist, he hugged her back.

The strange girl he had just met had strangely made him feel more peaceful, more at ease with the world than ever. He hugged her back.

She made him feel like a big brother again. "Send me a letter." She whispered.

And then she was gone.

* * *

><p>She didn't understand why she had hugged him.<p>

Frost seemed like a huggable person.

So she did.

But Aurora was ready to go to Hogwarts, to learn magic and make friends.

And Hermione Granger sounded like a curious person.

So, as she approached the small family of three, Aurora Grace's life got much more interesting.

"Hello. I'm Aurora. Are you the Grangers?" Aurora held out her hand.

"Pleasure. I'm Dr. Granger and this my wife Dr. Granger, and our daughter Hermione." Dr. Granger took her hand, not really puzzling over her appearance. After the past few days, the Grangers learned not to question much.

After all, their daughter was a witch.

Hermione smiled at Aurora. She liked her.

As they started moving towards the station, Aurora asked the question they had both been wondering.

"How are we getting to the train if it's supposed to be hidden?" Aurora wondered.

"Well, it says here in the letter to go platform 9 ¾ and walk through the barrier which is the wall between platform 9 and 10." Dr. Granger read.

"Well that sounds easy enough." Aurora said, looking at Hermione. Hermione smiled at her.

"I am so excited. How about you. What house do you think you're going to be in? I'm hoping Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw sounds good to. I hope we'll have a decent workload. I mean this is just all so…."

"Magical. I know. I dunno, I might be in Hufflepuff. But Gryffindor sounds good too."

Hermione talked really fast and Aurora found it hard to keep up with her.

But she was excited and Aurora understood that.

"Okay, girls. Ready?" Dr. Granger squeezed their shoulders. "Just walk straight at it. It won't hurt and you'll go straight through." She looked uncertain but just as excited as her daughter.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, grinning at Aurora.

"Ready." She replied. And together they stepped through the barrier.

They emerged in thick white smoke that made it seem like they were submerged in a cloud.

There were dark figures around her a bit blurred at the edges talking excitedly. As they walked more into the station, a scarlet engine emerged with people boarding.

A whistle sounded and everyone started hurrying to board the train.

"Quick girls, on board, up you go!" Dr. Granger steered them towards the train and helped them get their trunks.

"See you! I'll miss you." Hermione cried hugging her mother and father goodbye.

"Promise you'll write every other day?" Dr. Granger asked.

"Every other day?" Hermione gasped. "Just joking honey. But write often, ok?" Her dad chuckled, ruffling her bushy brown hair. "Bye." Hermione waved and hopped back onto the train.

"Let's go find a compartment. I want to get an empty one." Hermione grabbed Auroras arm and marched down the corridor. After a minute of walking (well, actually it was more like dragging) and an unusual amount of staring, they found an empty compartment.

"Why was everyone staring at us?" Aurora asked, plopping down into the seat.

"Not us. You." Hermione was standing on the seat, pushing the large trunk up onto the rack.

"Me?" Aurora asked, bewildered.

"Yes you. You have weird eyes, your hair is at least three feet long, which it wasn't before, and also you're first year." Hermione sat down, her arms crossed. Aurora grabbed her hair, embarrassed.

"You're different, admit it." Hermione leaned forward.

"Aren't we all?" Aurora replied, stroking her owl through the bars of her cage.

"That's a beautiful owl. What's her name?" Hermione asked, trying to get off the awkward moment.

"Nyx. Do I really look that different?" Aurora asked looking at Hermione intently.

"Well… yeah kind of. Your eyes are gold. And they look a bit like cat eyes. Your hair grew about a foot since we entered the train station and it's kind of gold too. But you give off this powerful sort of aurora. Like you've seen something terrible but it made you more powerful. Sort of dangerous." Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Wow. You can really tell that much about me?" Aurora said looking out the window. "You really can." Hermione whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter, please review!<strong>


	4. Candy, Trevor, and Harry

**If you have any suggestions, please review! **

**I'm not sure if i should do the whole first book or just kinda skip around, please let me know what you think**

* * *

><p>The rest of the train ride was occupied with the pair trying the strange new candies they discovered from the trolley.<p>

A plump boy by the name of Neville Longbottom joined them and enjoyed teaching them about the candies.

"You see, the frogs aren't actually alive, they just have an enchantment. If you catch it, then you can eat it. But the best part is the cards. I have a rather large collection, but they're fun to keep." Neville said holding up a card of Dumbledore.

Aurora bit the head off of a frog. It was the best chocolate she had ever tasted and melted in her mouth.

"I'm going to get a stomach ache. But this is the best." Aurora said, her eyes wide. "Wait till you taste butterbeer. Of course, we don't get to go to Hogsmead until third year but still. Hey! Trevor get back here!" the fat toad sitting next to the boy hopped off the seat and out of the compartment.

"Ugh, not again. I told my gran 'Nobody has a toad, toads are lame!' but-" Neville sighed. "Could you help me? Don't want to lose my toad." Neville disappeared, his face pink.

"Well, we'd better get looking." Hermione sighed. "I go this way, you go that way." And she was gone in the swish of her black robes.

Aurora looked around curiously, and set off in the opposite direction.

After a few minutes, she decided to look in a compartment. Setting towards the first open door, she looked in.

"Excuse me?" The boys in the compartment stopped talking and stared at her. She felt her face growing pink.

"Uh, I'm looking for a toad. A runaway toad." She stuttered.

"Gosh, who has a toad? Those are the stupidest. Father got me an owl. He said I needed the best to deliver my mail." The boy with a pointed pale face and sleek blond hair sneered.

"Uh, I guess not. Thanks." Aurora's face was red now and she was eager to get out of there.

And then she ran.

She heard the boys laughing behind her and wondered where Hermione was. After peering into several compartment with no luck (just stares) she came across a compartment holing two boys and Hermione.

Aurora slid open the door and they stopped talking to look.

"Oh hello Aurora." Hermione said.

To Aurora's horror, one of the boys was the one she met in Diagon Alley, Ron Weasley.

"Aurora this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Hermione said gesturing at the boys.

Harry had a mop of dark unruly hair that hung down into his round glasses. He had vivid green eyes and wore ratty clothes. He nodded at her.

"Boys, this is Aurora Grace. She's in our year." Ron opened his mouth, probably about to say something about meeting her earlier. She shot him a warning look and he closed his mouth.

"Anyways, you boys better get your robes on, we're almost at Hogwarts. See you around. Come on Aurora." Hermione gave them a look and marched out of the compartment. Aurora looked behind her and caught Ron's mouth opening.

She put a finger to her lips and walked out after Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>So now we have Draco, Harry, and Neville. Who will be next? *wiggles eyebrows*<strong>

**Next chapter will be here soon, let me know what to do please review!**


	5. The Giant Man

**I just need a week where i can type a billion chapters**

**hope you like this one**

* * *

><p>"Did you find Trevor?" Hermione asked briskly.<p>

"No. Just a really sour bunch of boys." Aurora looked at the ground.

"Hm. Did you know who that was back there?" Hermione said, turning to her.

"No. Why did you?" Aurora said, bumping into her.

"He's one of the most famous people in the wizarding world."

"Really. I don't even know who we're talking about." Aurora replied, sliding into the compartment behind Hermione.

"The boy with black hair. Not Ronald. He's not even close to being famous. That's Harry Potter. He killed the dangerous, darkest wizard there ever was. When he was a baby." Aurora squinted at her.

"How's that possible?"

Hermione sighed. "Lord Voldemort was the darkest wizard ever alive. The whole entire wizarding world was in panic. He was killing for fun and was about to take over the whole entire wizarding community when he went to murder Harry's family. His parents died and when Voldemort tried to kill Harry something happened that killed Voldemort himself. Nobody knows what happened that night." Hermione said, looking grim.

Aurora stared, her mouth open wide in an o. "

No wonder he looks like that. Like he had seen too much of something." Hermione stared curiously at her.

"You're weird. And we're here!" Hermione squealed. And with that she raced out of the compartment, grabbing Aurora's hand, yanking her out into the bustling corridor of the Hogwarts Express

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years with me. Firs' years!" A gruff, but gentle voice called through the crowd.

"Come on Aurora!" Hermione struggled through the flowing crowd, her hand clutching the front of Aurora's robes. Her head pounded, and her smile grew wider. She was finally at Hogwarts. Aurora passed Hermione and steered her towards the towering mass of hair and fur that could only have been a man.

A very huge man.

His wiry black beard concealed the obviously smiling mouth. His black beetle eyes held nothing but happiness and his long brown moleskin overcoat was riddled with pockets.

"Alright Harry?" The man called to the boy she had met earlier. Harry Potter.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry called back.

The man, Aurora figured, must be Hagrid. Harry obviously knew him.

"We got everyone? Alright, follow me."

As they followed his giant lumbering figure down a small dirt path, Hogwarts came into view.

It was a mammoth castle, with lights glowing softly from its thousands of windows and spires.

"It's bewitched you know." Hermione said softly into her ear. "So if a muggle gets close, all they see is ruins and a warning sign." She nodded, her eyes shining in the torchlight.

"Into the boats. Just stick close to me." Hagrid pointed towards the small rowboats.

"We're supposed to cross the lake in those?" The rude boy with the pale pointed face sneered.

"Well how else are ya' gonna get across the lake?" Hagrid asked, rather confused.

"Wait till my father hears about this." He muttered.

"Aurora! With me." Hermione motioned her over to the boat she was already in, along with another girl.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a bit shorter than the others but i hope you like it.<strong>

**Let me know what you think!**


	6. The Stars Behind the Castle

**Chapter 6 is here!**

**I don't own anything **

* * *

><p>The boat wobbled as she clambered onto it, and the girl grabbed uneasily at the sides. She shot Aurora a worried glance as she sat down across from her.<p>

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hermione whispered in an awed voice.

Aurora couldn't stop staring at the castle. It amazed her, inspired her, and made it seem more like a dream.

"Beautiful, is just the beginning." Aurora breathed.

The water rippled as the boat glided across the water by itself and something splashed on the surface.

They got so close that Aurora was laying down on the boat, staring up at it. The stars glimmered behind the castle brighter than Aurora had ever seen them. Her hair grew another inch at the thought.

They came to a lit cave and now the solid rock wall was all Aurora could see.

Their little boat bumped against the rocky shore jerking Aurora out of her dreamy state.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid.

"Trevor!" Neville cried holding out his hands.

"Up here." Hagrid called. She hopped up the rock towards him, Hermione in tow.

Her hair brushed her leg and looking down she realized that it was almost past her knees now. That was fine.

She would officially be a student and a witch as soon as she was sorted. The thing was, sorted into where.

Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Ravenclaw or Slytherin? How would they decide? Would it be painful? She realized that Ron and Harry were right in front of her.

Harry looked around wondrously. He caught Aurora looking at her and gave her a small smile. She smiled back. She bumped into Ron as they came to an abrupt halt.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The next part Aurora didn't really remember. What she did remember was foggy, but there was a great feeling of relief as a tall, stern woman with dark hair swung open the doors. It was beyond amazing.

She led them to a small chamber across the flagstone entrance. They crowded in, looking excitedly at each other.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Said the tall woman. Professor McGonagall it was.

"The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts."

Aurora didn't hear the rest, she was too busy staring down the mean boy she had met on the train. He was looking at her intently. Her eyes narrowed, and a smile tugged at her lips.

He sneered at her. She stuck her tongue out and turned away.

Aurora was about to do something a bit ruder, but just then someone screamed.

A dozen pearly white figures drifted out of the wall deep in conversation.

One of the ghosts, a lean man with a ruff around his neck, exclaimed. "I say, what are you doing here?"

Nobody answered.

Aurora smiled. She was liking this more and more.

"Why, they're new students! Hope to see you in Hufflepuff. My old house you know." The fat ghost with a monks robe chuckled merrily.

"Move along now. The sorting is about to start." McGonagall appeared by the door. "Follow me now. Form a line." She said sharply.

This was it. Aurora smiled and her cat eyes glowed brighter.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 6. Kinda long but i hope you liked it.<strong>

**i am open for suggestions so review please!**


	7. Peevs and the portrait

**Hehe sorry here is chapter 8. Busy times my friends.**

* * *

><p>Hermione hugged Aurora fiercely as they made their way out of the great hall.<p>

"I can't believe we're actually here!" She squealed.

"Shh. I'm trying to listen." Aurora put her hand on Hermione's face, silencing her.

An older boy who greatly resembled Ron Weasley, was talking rather loudly to a floating man holding a bundle of sticks.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" The floating man cackled. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped down at them and everyone ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" the boy barked loudly.

Peeves vanished and the bundle of sticks dropped on Neville's head.

"That was creepy. I wonder if he's around in the dormitories." Hermione whispered as they continued on, the boy talking loudly as they went on.

"Probably not... I don't think so." Aurora whispered back.

The group approached a portrait of a fat lady in a frilly pink dress. To Aurora's shock, the portrait moved and started speaking.

"Password?"

"Caput Draconis." Replied the red head.

The fat lady nodded and the large picture swung open, revealing a large cozy room with overstuffed chairs and a large window overlooking the forbidden forest and a small hut in front.

"This is the common room. Up there are the girls dormitories and over there are the boys. You'll find your names on a list along with your room mates." He said pointing towards the stone doorway on the other side of the common room.

Behind it split into two staircases that led upwards.

Everyone headed towards the list and Aurora found herself being pushed in that direction.

"C'mon Aurora maybe we'll be in the same dormitory!" Hermione stated, pushing Aurora towards the lists, where there was already a large crowd of girls.

Hermione pushed her way towards the front and looked at it for about three seconds and then raced back to Aurora, who was hanging behind uncertainly.

The look on Hermione's face said everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok short chapter I know. Sorry. This story was actually a prologue to the main story, which i am in the process of writing. The story will take place after Dumbledore's death. Please review and let me know if you have any ideas. I know this was really short but I decided to do it in two parts cause I just needed to. Plot holes and such. But thank you for reviewing and following!<strong>


End file.
